


Sweater weather

by bluevalentin3



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevalentin3/pseuds/bluevalentin3
Summary: I don't mind if there's not much to saySometimes the silence guides a mindTo move to a place so far away





	1. And if I may just take your breath away

Timmy's p.o.v

It's 3 in the morning and I'm laying in bed in my apartment in New York with the windows open, I can hear the cars honking, people laughing and talking, I can hear the city for miles, it's sort of comforting, a sound to drown out my thoughts, I miss Armie. I ache for him, his touches, his thoughts, his words, his lips, facial expressions, spirit, light, all of it. everyone and everything that really matters to him is in LA. We had something while filming and being in Italy. But it was just a summer romance. Just like elio and Oliver. Ironic right?, as soon as we were done filming, everything went away, WE went away. We barley talk or text or hang out anymore, it breaks my heart and I often cry and watch films that remind me of our time together, those melancholy films. I clutch the sheets and cry into my pillow, always quietly though, I'm not a loud cryer which I'm glad of sometimes. I miss his hands on my hips, the whispering in my ears, panting into each other's mouths, I miss being close, skin to skin, hands laced together, and after, my head on his chest, his hand in my hair, I want that again, even just for a night. 

I want so badly to ask him to visit, just to "catch up", and I want to admit my feelings but what good is that going to do, he can't just up and leave his wife and kids, his love lies with them, not with me, I have to move on at some point, but I know it's going to take time and a lot of crying and nights missing him, friends asking if I'm okay, my parents calling me and me not picking up, ignoring Elizabeth's phone calls and armie texts, avoiding social media because I don't want to be reminded of him or her or their perfect fucking life. 

My thoughts keep me up for the next couple hours till eventually I fall asleep. 

 

I wake up to raining outside, my favorite weather, it calms me, gives me a sense of comfort, it's armies to. Fuck I need to stop doing that, remembering his favorites things and thinking about the things that matter.

Hours later I'm still in a daze, just sitting in my window and looking out at the city, my chest physically hurts because of the amount of emotional pain I'm in. I think I'm just going to call him and ask if he wants to visit or even has time. I have to confront this completely, if he doesn't feel the same way then he doesn't feel the same way, there's nothing I can do, but I just wanna give it a shot. 

I go and pick up my phone from my countertop and dial armies number, it rings and he picks up. 

"Hey timmy" he says  
"Hey armie, How ya doin"  
"Pretty good, it's raining here, it reminded me of you" he said  
"What a coincidence hammer, it's raining here to and I also thought of you" I lightly laughed  
"Gosh I miss you timmy"  
"I miss you to armie, can I ask you something"  
"What's up bud"  
"Do you maybe wanna come down to New York and visit for a few days, to catch up"  
"I would love to, my schedules clear anyway, but I'll have to talk to Elizabeth also"  
"Ok just let me know"  
"I will bud love you"  
"Love you to armie"

I hang up and smile lightly. 

A couple hours later armie texts me while I'm reading a script 

"Hey Timmy, Elizabeth gave me the thumbs up, I'll be down in 2 days, already booked my ticket"

My heart suddenly unfroze for a minute, it started to heat up after months, of it being in the freezer 

I text him back. 

"That's so great, I'm so happy, you have no idea, I'll pick you up from the airport" 

"I'm very happy to bud, my flight will be landing at 3:00" 

"Ok, got to finish up reading this script"  
"Ok talk to you later Tim" 

*time skip* 

Today's the day. I have so many thoughts rushing through my head. But at this moment I'm just grateful to see armie, it's 2:30 and I start to head to the airport it's about 25 minutes away so it will be perfect timing. 

I head into the airport and start to walk to the place where I have to meet him, I continue walking and I find it, I see armie. The man who was my pain, heartbreak, sadness, happiness, light, joy, comfort everything. 

"Hey arm" I say going up and hugging him tight  
"Hey Timmy" he says while hugging me to  
"I'm glad you here" I whisper close to his face  
"Me to" he says smiling 

I help him with his things and we walk out the car and I put them in my trunk and shut it

We drive to my place, playing frank ocean over the radio, I got armie to love him, and that's what we played all summer, another thing that reminded me of such a bittersweet time. 

I help him up to my place, and let out a breathe, we go and sit on my couch with a glass of wine 

"How's Elizabeth and the kids I ask"  
"There great, the best things to ever happen to me"

Fuck it hits me right when I sitting in front of him 

That achy lonely feeling hits me and tears prick my eyes, but not noticeable enough for armie to notice

I smile at him "that's sweet"  
"How are you timmy, really, I know sometimes you ignore Elizabeth's phone calls and my texts" 

"I'm fine, just been thinking a lot and allowing myself to feel" 

He puts his hand on top of mine

His touch sends a shockwave through my body, his hand is warm and soft and sits perfectly on top of mine

"Timothée" he says softly 

Tears prick my eyes once again and tears just start rolling down my face, my lips are quivering now, I look at him and say  
"Fuck armie god damn, I'm so in love with you it hurts, I've spend these last few months, just hurting so badly, missing you, missing what we had, back in Italy, missing the warm summer days and the nights wrapped up in each other, it's like what we had never existed once we stopped filming" I say still crying, now my breathe is hitching and I can barley get breaths out 

"Baby" he says pulling me on him and hugging me tight, he kisses my tears, lips, forehead, ears, nose, everywhere.

"I'm so sorry, god Timothée I destroyed you, I'm so incredibly in love with you, I hurt to every fucking day, I tried to continue on with life being un happy, I knew I to also had to confess at some point or the sadness and guilty would literally kill me" he says 

I kiss him hard and fast, but with so much love and forgiveness 

"I forgive you armie, I'm just glad your here with me right now, I'm sorry you had to deal with unhappiness, you deserve to be happy, you deserve every single good fucking things in this world, never have I met someone so courageous and incredible"

He kisses me again  
"Timothée Chalamet, will you be mine, will you let me love you and hold you, will you let me be there through your dark days and happy days, will you let me be by your side and take on this crazy world with you, I will talk to Elizabeth and sort everything out tomorrow, I promise you" 

"Yes” I say 

He stand up and picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to my room, I showed him around earlier so he knows where everything is

He lays me down and then lays next to me on his back, I roll over and lay my head on his chest, and wrap myself around him like a koala bear 

We listen to the New York sounds and each other's breathing, there's nothing being said, but there's a thousand things being said at the same time, with our silence and touches

He runs his fingers through my curls and says 

"I'm here for good and I’m never leaving”


	2. Scary love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your love is scaring me  
> No one has ever cared for me  
> As much as you do

Armie’s p.o.v

I wake up with Timmy still wrapped around me. I can feel his warmth on me, it makes my heart swell with pure happiness even though our circumstances right now are not the best but I would give or do anything for us to have our happy ending. I’m tired of not being happy and wasting my days away without him. He makes life so worth it in every way possible. No matter what I have to endure or go through it will be worth it. For him anything is worth it. 

I feel him start to shift indicating he’s awake. He snuggles into my neck and leaves a soft kiss there.  
“Good morning sleepy boy”  
He laughs lightly  
“Good morning”  
“I’ll be right back I’m gonna get some water”  
“Ok”  
I text Liz and let her know I’m going to be back in 2 days to sort everything out and get my stuff together  
“Hey Liz I’ll be heading home in 2 days love you”  
“Ok love you to and tell Timmy I said hi”  
“I will”  
I set my phone back down on the nightstand and sit up on the edge of the bed and rub my eyes.  
I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen. He’s standing there getting things out for breakfast I’m assuming. I go up to him and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss behind his ear.  
He tilts his head back and lets out a satisfied breath. His puts his hands over mine and rubs my fingers  
“I love you armie”  
“I love you to timotheé”  
We make breakfast together which consists of pancakes and fruit. Timmy blasts frank ocean and we hum along to it. It’s a very peaceful morning. I’m so used to kids running around and being loud, food everywhere, dog barking, all that. It feels like to have some calm. To be with where I am right now is pure bliss. 

We eat and then talk about what we wanna do for the day.  
“I was thinking we could just walk around and see what we find” he says  
“That sounds good” I say while leaning over to kiss him 

We shower and get ready together and take our time to enjoy the slowness of the morning. My hands find there way through his hair and wash it for him. His hands are everywhere, my back, sides, legs etc.  
we finish up and I dry him off, we’re laughing and kissing and just feeling. I haven’t felt this much joy in a long time. 

 

We head out and park somewhere random. As we walk down the street our hands brush together. Just a subtle way to show affection towards each other. I look over to timothée and realize how grateful I am. He’s an incredible human and I’m so lucky to be as close to him as I am. It’s nice to know that someone’s words and touches are genuine. Especially the person you love. He allows me to be vulnerable and to feel. He allows me to be who I am unapologetically and that’s how I need to start living life. Not caring about what people close or not close to me think. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with boys liking boys and girls liking girls, we are all very diverse and that’s a beautiful thing. No one should face discrimination or judgement. If someone is homophobic, racist, sexist, transphobic etc. I absolutely do not want them in my life. I don’t need someone telling me how to live my life or who I should be with. 

We continue to walk and talk and check out things around the city, Just basking in each other’s presence. 

“Armie look there’s a photo booth let’s go” he says pulling me towards it, we both laugh. We take the pictures. They capture the nature of our relationship perfectly and I smile at them, I pull Timmy into a slow sweet kiss and he melts right into it. We smile into each other and I run my fingers through his curls. After that we spot an arcade and run into there like little kids. We’re having so much fun that we keep almost running into little kids. Timmy ends up with the most tickets of course. He spends his on a huge ass stuffed animal, I love him so much honestly. I spend mine on those huge ass pixie sticks and random junk. 

Hours later the sun starts to set and me and Timmy grab dinner and sit in the park watching the colors smear across the sky. The sun is glowing on him and he looks absolutely breathtaking. Almost unreal. 

“I love you armie” he says smiling at me  
“I love you to angel” I say back  
He takes my face gently in his hands and caresses my face, his hands are soft and safe.  
Then he hugs me and I squeeze him tight, silently thanking him for all he has shown and done for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is inspired by the songs “a little death” and “too good” I think you guys are gonna like it, so much emotion is going to show through, have it half way done already, posting tomorrow night ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> What if things were different?


End file.
